The present invention relates to a new and useful floor plan server, client and method that enables a building buyer/renter (or prospective building buyer/renter) to preview a building, on line, and to enable the buyer/renter to customize a floor plan in various ways, on line, before touring the building in person. More specifically, the present invention provides a new and useful floor plan server, client and method that have several new and useful features; e.g. the present invention enables a user, (e.g. a building buyer/renter or prospective building buyer/renter) to select a floor plan for a building, to view aspects of the building in ways that help the buyer understand the building, and enable the buyer/renter to create a customized version of a selected floor plan, on line, transmit a link to the customized version to a selected address, so that the buyer/renter, or someone the buyer/renter is working with, can access the buyer's customized version, and modify the buyer's customized version.
When a real estate agent is showing a building to a prospective buyer, it is often useful and desirable for the real estate agent to show the prospective buyer a floor plan of the building. In addition, in the applicants' experience, it is also useful to be able to show the floor plan to the prospective buyer, on line, before the buyer/renter actually tours the building, so that the prospective buyer/renter can access the floor plan on line, and view the floor plan at the buyer/renter's convenience, without the real estate agent having to physically deliver a hard copy of the floor plan to the buyer/renter. Moreover, in the applicants' experience, it is also useful to provide the types of viewing and customization opportunities provided by the present invention to a buyer/renter, on line, before the buyer/renter actually tours the building, so that the buyer/renter can fully, efficiently and effectively explore the building, and its attributes before the buyer/renter decides whether to tour the building.
In addition, in the applicants' experience, a floor plan server, client and method that provides various additional features, of the type provided by the present invention, on line, can enhance the ability of the real estate agent to interest a buyer/renter in a building.